


Hidden Attractor

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so surprisingly, the apparent animosity was just a cover for the undercurrent attraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Attractor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/gifts).



When they first met, he was still so coked up that the snow was almost falling out of his big, blue, innocent eyes. She’s a conscientious police officer so she just couldn’t tolerate that. 

Because no matter what grade in chemistry you’ve got and no matter how astounding it is that you can tell people’s everyday habits out of the state of their clothing, a junkie simply has no right to be behind the police tape on a murder scene (unless he be the body, of course).   

But, with the help of time and several thorough drugs busts, he got clean and soon enough he began tagging along their crime scenes. 

Oh his big mouth. The man wouldn’t know what was inappropriate if it bit him. In those early days, it was usually her who’s got to smoothe the witnesses’ ruffled feathers, and wasn’t that just a nuisance? She should put her foot down in this. She should. 

Lestrade vetted him for a clearance, of course. One day she sneaked into his office to get a look at the files. That’s how she learned his true first name, and how much he hated it. It should be a good laugh material but somehow, it was strangely endearing. 

All in all, Sally’s got it rather badly for the Freak’s new protégé, Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> What's the one-word for Sherlock/Sally pairing? Sherally? Sallock? Okay, whatever, it's not happening here anyway :)
> 
> Repeat, repeat: I'm taking prompts on this series. Give me a rare pair request in the comments and see what happens.
> 
> Written for ArianeDeVere, who wrote this [breathtakingly clever 221B](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1171657) called "Waltz", where in the comments she mentioned a plan for writing another with the punch word "Bill." I hope I didn't steal your idea, Ari, but you know how it is with us and our plotbunnies.


End file.
